wildadapterfandomcom-20200213-history
Kubota Makoto/History
Background in Executive Committee In their alternate universe, Kubota Makoto is his full name also. He is an executive committee student along with partner and best friend, Tokito. He is good in fighting and knocking students, but not that brutal. Araiso Private High School Student Council Executive Committee OVA Ep. 1 He is mild, smart, cool, level-headed of Executive Committee and smokes as well. He is popular in the school and sees him as handsome by girls. Fujiwara Yusuke sees him as an idol and Nurse Igarashi often flirt with him making Tokito jealous. Araiso Private High School Student Council Executive Committee OVA Ep. 1 He comforts Tokito when he sees him mad or even jealous. Their journey here tells about school life, helping other people and solving mysteries. Present in Executive Committee Under Construction '' Background in Wild Adapter Illegitimate son of the shadowy Munakata Seiji by Kasai's sister. He fascinated by everything, but attached to nothing. Makoto was around 13 in middle school when he moved to his uncle Kasai. He take charge the responsibility as a parent and guardian to his nephew after his sister (Makoto's mother) died. Kasai always let his nephew do his own way to the point that one time. Kasai occasionally took him to Mahjong Parlors and learned to play mahjong fast. He is the so called ''Tea Drinking Friend as Kou refers to him. He was an eccentric changed young man. Wild Adapter (Manga) Vol. 1 Chapter 6.5 Drugstore Present in Wild Adapter Discovering W.A. He was 16 back then when someone referred Makoto to Sanada, the leader of the Izumokai who was having a problem on how to fill "the holes that just opened up."Wild Adapter (Manga) Chapter 1 One day, Makoto was invited to the main office of the Izumokai to have an appointment with Sanada. Upon seeing Sanada, he said that he knows Sanada due to the fact that he's leading a mahjong club. Sanada opened up his plans in re-organizing the youth division by replacing the previous leader who was found out to be a spy from a rival yakuza, the Toujougumi. Makoto declined the offer at first but, Sanada encouraged him to play with his subordinates to make Makoto's mind change that catches his attention and somewhat strikes to him like an insult. Sanada took out two guns, one malfuctioned and the other one is safe with bullets to test Makoto's luck. Makoto chooses the safe one with bullets and shoots the previous leader of the youth division without any doubt. He was chosen by Sanada to be the leader of Youth Division of Izumokai. Later on, Makoto brought a video game on the office and challenged his men. As time past by, he became close with his men especially to Komiya. Later on, Komiya was in Izumokai Youth Division office with Kubota when he received a call from his mother asking for help. Wild Adapter (Manga) Chapter 4 Komiya immediately rushed to his mother to see what's the problem until he find out that his mother almost got killed with the drug W.A. Komiya's mother customer gone wild and attempted to kill Komiya, but thanks to Kubota who came right on time saving Komiya. After defeating the customer, Kubota noticed the hand of the man with a claw like animal (similar to Tokito's right hand). After the incident, in the time before the cops rushed in, a substitute from the youth division was prepared to be caugth red-handed for the murder. Kubota raised his hand saying that he's the one who did it, but Komiya closed his mouth as Sanada ordered him not to surrender to the police. Later on, Kasai talked to both Kubota and Komiya telling to Kasai that they have nothing to do with the corpse. Kasai asked about if they know about the drug, W.A. Kubota answered about what he knows realizing that Kubota has more knowledge about the new drug. Kasai both gave an adviced to Kubota and Komiya to not get involve with W.A. Later on, Komiya decided to investigate about W.A. although it is not related to him telling Kubota not to get involve. Sanada later came to pick them up but Komiya refused. Before Kubota got in the car of Sanada, Komiya gave him a warm smile and thanked him for everything he has done. The next following day, there was a knocked on the door in Kubota's office and it was Komiya who is almost half dead. After Komiya obtain the W.A. sample, some Toujogumi members beat him up and get the W.A. sample. Kubota was about to call for a doctor, but Komiya stopped him and smiled at him. He begged for Kubota not to die in a common death. He wanted live with Kubota. The rain fell down to them as Komiya's life ended. After Komiya's death, Kubota withdraw his membership in Izumokai and pleased Sanada to give him the data on the Toujou group's leader. Later on, Kubota killed the current leader of Toujougumi's Youth Division to avenge the death of Komiya. After Komiya's death, Kubota was on his way home when he found a teenage looking guy ''---Stray Cat---'' on the dark alley, unconscious with a claw like animal hand on his right. He then decided to bring it home. Instead of bringing him in the hospital, he asked for his friend Kou who is an unlicensed doctor to observe him. After few days, the boy woke up with no memories. At first, Kubota was having a hard times taking care of him since the boy was scared of him, but thanks to his young neighbor Shouta who made friends with the amnesia boy until the amnesia boy shows his good sides. Kubota never asked about his background neither his name, but Kubota found a bracelet on him engraved “Minoru”. He never called him Minoru, but ever since Shouta mentioned to the amnesia boy about his possible name, Minoru. He began to be insane, but was stopped by Kubota telling to the boy that everything is gonna be alright until Kubota’s arm broke by of him. Later on, Kubota named him Tokito. The two later on became attach to each other. 1 year later, their journey starts to begin and became more involve in W.A. Ookuba Saori Arc Makoto met Saori in a convenience store when she tried to shoplift. He brought her home making Tokito mad. Saori somehow tells about her background that she is indeed pregnant to her stupid boyfriend who she loves dearly. Tokito tell some mouthful but truth words and Kubota attempted to shut him. He apologizes and smiled that Tokito can’t say anything but the truth. The next day, Saori took her leave. The two went to Kou’s shop to ask Makoto and Tokito to deliver some stuff to his clients. He then gave an address of another crime scene of person who died in W.A. Tokito asked Kubota to go and later went to the crime scene and run into Kasai. But later on, they found out that the guy who died of W.A. is Saori’s boyfriend. Saori in shock fainted and brought her to the hospital. After that, Tokito visits her but found out that she has been discharged by someone as he immediately called Makoto. Tokito runs and found Saori with the Toujougumi. The two was beat up by the Toujougumi and their leader, Jun Sekiya. Makoto later showed up to save his cat and Saori and points each other gun with Sekiya. Sekiya thanked him for killing the previous leader for he is now the new leader. Makoto killed some of the Toujougumi men and worked together with Tokito, but Tokito end himself being hostage by Sekiya. Sekiya asked Makoto if Izumokai also after W.A., but Makoto simply that he has nothing to do with Izumokai and it doesn’t matter to him as long he’ll give back Tokito. Sekiya escaped, but before that he introduced himself first. Makoto was about to run after him, but Tokito persuade him to stop it. This made Saori realizes that Makoto is the one who is depending on Tokito. It unknown how many days have been passed after the incident, but Makoto and Tokito were back to normal. However, Tokito’s right hand went in pain and accidentally dropped the cup. Tokito went to have a shower was suffering in pain, disappointed and upset about not knowing who he really is. Kubota went near the shower room to swap out some laundry, but probably to comfort Tokito on his pain and loneliness. Tokito asked him not to come in but to stay beside the door. Later on, there was a knock on the door and it was Saori who passed by to say hi to them, but Tokito was still sleeping that time. The two had a little chitchat and before Saori leave, she remarked that she’ll find someone important to her and will be careful not to be like Makoto. Makoto smiled and at the same time, Tokito went out of the room. Makoto asked Tokito that they will go out to buy a cup. The two went outside and was waiting for the stoplight to turn green. Suddenly, there was a phone call from Sanada who happens to be on the other side of the road. Makoto hold on Tokito’s hand and Sanada asked if he does have connection in W.A. Sanada remarked that Makoto still likes animal. As the stoplight turned green, he sees Sanada. Kaikou no Kiba Arc to be udapted Sakai Rikako's Death to be udapted Off-shore Oil Tanker Voyage to be udapted References Category:Subpage